The noodle incident
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: This is my version of the noodle incident. Don't get confused with Swing123's story, noodle incident. This story is a lot different than his! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The noodle incident

Chapter one

**This is my version of the noodle incident. Don't get confused with Swing123's story, the noodle incident, okay? Good. **

"Calvin, dinner!" Mom called.

Calvin sighed.

"C'mon, Hobbes. Let's go."

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and they went downstairs for dinner.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! The horror! The horror! The rated K story horror!" Calvin screamed, shoving his bowl of noodles away from him.

"Calvin, it's just noodles!" Mom said.

"I hate noodles! I must be allergic to them!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin, you have to do or eat stuff you hate. It'll build character." Dad said.

"Can I eat something else?" Calvin asked.

"Yes. We have noodle bean salad, noodle green bean casserole, and chicken noodle soup. What'll it be?" Mom said.

Calvin's mouth dropped.

He had to eat the noodles.

Hobbes was reading Calvin's comics.

He can also hear Calvin barfing up noodles in the bathroom.

Calvin stepped out of the bathroom, dizzy.

He collapsed on the bed.

"What am I gonna do?" Calvin said.

"I can't get rid of these noodles…"

Calvin's brain just hatched an idea.

"Oh no." Hobbes said.

"Oh yes." Calvin said.

It was 11:30 PM, and Calvin's parents were sleeping at the time.

Calvin and Hobbes went downstairs to the kitchen where Calvin saw a pot of leftover noodles on the counter.

He grabbed that, and put all the noodles in a plastic bag.

"They always say that things always happen at 11:30 at night." Hobbes yawned.

Calvin put the plastic bag on top of his bedroom drawer.

After that, Calvin and Hobbes went to sleep.

Hobbes didn't sleep too well.

"Something is going to happen. I know it." He said.

Calvin and Hobbes woke up at 6:43 AM.

Calvin grabbed the plastic bag of noodles on top of the drawer and walked to his bus stop.

As usual, Susie was standing next to Calvin at the bus stop.

"What's in the bag?" Susie asked.

"None of your business." Calvin said.

"C'mon, tell me!" Susie said.

"NO!" Calvin said.

So Susie was mad at Calvin the whole day.

It was 12:30 PM.

It was time for lunch.

Calvin wasn't in the cafeteria.

Instead, he was standing in front of Mr. Spittle's office door.

Uh-oh.

**That can't be good. Please R&R!**


	2. The chase was on!

Chapter two

Where were we?

Oh, yes.

Calvin was standing in front of Mr. Spittle's office door.

Once the office door swung open, Calvin threw the bag in the air, releasing noodles in the air, and the noodles landed on Mr. Spittle's bald head.

He turned to look at Calvin.

"Hi, Mr. Spittle." Calvin said, trying to act normal as possible.

"Nice hairdo."

"You…better…run, Calvin." Mr. Spittle said.

Calvin ran away from Mr. Spittle.

Mr. Spittle followed Calvin.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, SPITTLE!" Calvin yelled to Mr. Spittle.

"I surpass you every time! You'll never prosper! You'll never succeed, you'll…"

BAM!

Calvin wasn't watching where he was going, and he slammed his head into a kid's locker.

Calvin shook his head, and turned around to see Mr. Spittle, still covering in noodles, catching up to Calvin.

Calvin got himself up and ran for his life.

He opened the school door.

Yeah, he was outside of school.

Mr. Spittle still followed him.

"You're not supposed to leave the school grounds!" Mr. Spittle said.

"Yeah, well according to my book, I am supposed to leave school, so…PPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

Calvin blew a raspberry at Mr. Spittle. Oh, the chase was still one.

Calvin and Mr. Spittle ran across the street, to a gas station.

Mr. Spittle stopped running at the gas station to catch his breath.

"Man, Mr. Spittle, you're such a jug!" Calvin said, running around the gas station, waiting for Mr. Spittle to chase him.

Mr. Spittle took out a pitcher full of water, got out a cup, and poured water into the cup.

He drank it very fast.

"Aah…" He said.

There was silence.

Finally, He said, "I'M GONNA GET YOU, CALVIN!"

Calvin ran away from Mr. Spittle, and Mr. Spittle is chasing Calvin, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Calvin finally made it home.

He went inside.

His mom wasn't home.

"Thank god!" Calvin said.

"It's 12:45, and Mom always go to the store everyday at 12:45."

He ran inside, ran upstairs to his room.

He saw Hobbes sleeping on Calvin's bed.

"Hobbes!" Hobbes was sleeping, and he didn't hear Calvin.

"Yes, I'd like seconds on tuna. Back up the bulldozer…No, in fact, back up the moving truck..."

"HOBBES!"

Hobbes suddenly got up, still sleeping, and he was staring at Calvin.

"Tuna, is that you?"

"HOBBES!"

"I love you, tuna! I love you more than Calvin!"

"Don't even go there!" Calvin said.

"Your color, your texture, your appeal, the chunky tuna, oh! You would make my day!"

"Hobbes, hello!"

"Let's see, would i like spicy or pepper flavored? I'd go for the spicy kind!"

"Earth to Hobbes! This is astronaut Calvin from Apollo 17! They want you back to Earth!"

"Marry me, tuna, and I'll promise we'll a lot of time together. We'll sleep together, we'll walk together, we'll take baths together, we'll sit at the table together…"

"HOBBES!"

"Oh, tuna, That's what i like about you...covering Calvin in you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You even taste batter in chicken! Let's see...tuna casserole, tuna salad, tuna bean salad..."

"**HOBBES, WAKE UP!"**

Well, it's about time!

Hobbes jumped up five feet in the air, and landed on the bed.

"Thanks a lot for interfering my dream! You want me to tell you what the dream was about?"

"NO! Now shut up and listen." Calvin said.

"I even wrote a haiku about tuna!" Hobbes said.

"Ready...Ahem!"

"Tuna, oh tuna

tuna, the best in the deep blue sea..."

"I saidI don't want to hear your stupid...ACHOO!" Calvin sneezed.

"It's haiku, Calvin, not achoo." Hobbes said.

"I know what it's called! I think i'm allergic to that paper you're holding! What kind of paper is it?"

"Oh, it's just construction paper covered in pollen." Hobbes said.

"ACHOO! Well, get that thing away from me at all time! ACHOO!"

"What is it do you want to talk to me about?" Hobbes asked.

"Oh, yeah! Just sit down and listen, Hobbes!" Calvin said.

**Please R&R! Whew!**


	3. BUSTED!

Chapter three

"So I ran here." Calvin said.

"Well, you're lucky that your mom is not home yet." Hobbes said.

"OH SHOOT! I forgot about mom! I'm outta here! See…"

Calvin was cut off by a horn noise coming outside Calvin's house.

Calvin looked out the window and saw his mom, coming out of the car, carrying groceries!

"It's mom! Hobbes, quick! Stand next to me!"

"Why should I do that?" Hobbes asked.

"Just do it, you stupid tiger!"

"Why, that's an insult! Why in all my years…"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Now stand next to me!" Calvin said very quickly.

Hobbes went up to Calvin and stood next to him.

Calvin was rummaging through his pocket.

"No thanks, I don't want gum." Hobbes said.

Calvin got out a black cape.

He covered himself and Hobbes in the cape, and they were invisible.

Mom suddenly came in Calvin's room.

She was putting new clothes for Calvin in his closet.

"Calvin will love them!" Mom said.

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Calvin took the cape off him and Hobbes.

"What was that?" Hobbes said.

"She didn't see us!"

"This is my new invention!" Calvin said, holding the black cape.

"It's the I can't believe it's not a black cape 2000! Once you wear it, you're invisible!"

"Wow, for once, your invention is practical." Hobbes said.

"Actually, there are side effects." Calvin said.

Hobbes' eyes grew big.

"Watchoo talking about, Willis?" Hobbes said.

"My name's not Willis to begin with." Calvin said.

"Anyway, side effects include being invisible temporarily, insane itching, and stomach aches."

Hobbes started groaning.

"Stop it! Anyway, I have something to tell you. I threw the bag of noodles at Spittle!"

"Oh no." Hobbes said.

"Uh-huh. Then, he had to chase me for half an hour! Talk about a marathon! Thank god, I survived! He gave up on me!" Calvin said.

"How do you know?" Hobbes asked.

"Ha! I knew that because he ran back to the school when I was halfway here!"

"Calvin, I'm not sure that you won." Hobbes said.

"HUH?" Calvin said.

"Think about it. Mr. Spittle can't just give up on you. He's got a lot of perseverance. He must've taken the liberty to call this household. It's not that complicated. I've descried this many times."

"Look, Hobbes. Your theory is not only wrong, it's incorrect. How can the old geezer…"

Calvin was cut off by his mom.

Mom barged in the room, glaring at Calvin.

"Hi, mom. Are we having spaghetti for dinner?"

"Have fun while you can, Kiddo." Mom said.

"We're having pot roast agin, are we?" Calvin asked.

"QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Mom said.

"You're coming with me."

Calvin grabbed Hobbes before Mom grabbed him. They stormed our of the room.

"Where are you taking me, mom?" Calvin asked.

"We're going to the principal's house." Mom said.

"We're going to have a little talk."

"But Mom! SpongeBob SquarePants will be coming on soon!" Calvin whined.

"You're out of order!" Mom said.

"No, you're out of order, Hobbes is out of order, the vending machine in the school cafeteria is out of order!" Calvin said.

"Just get in!" Mom said.

Calvin grabbed Hobbes, andgot inside the car. He slammed the door.

Calvin was in the car, sulking.

Mom was driving the car of course.

"Can't we listen to music?" Calvin asked.

"NO!" Mom yelled.

Mom gave Calvin an exasperated sigh.

Calvin looked at Hobbes, and said, "That's one of her sighs."

After 30 seconds of sighing, Mom stopped sighing, and started talking to Calvin.

"You escaped from school! This is unacceptable!"

"Mom! It's not my fault! I just got a big burst of energy!"

"That's not an excuse! You did that deliberately!"

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and got out of the car.

He opened the car door, and ran out of the car.

His mom caught him.

"CALVIN! You get back here!" Mom said.

Too late.

Calvin couldn't hear mom because he was so far away.

He ran back to his house to get his time machine.

**Please R&R! I know, a cliffhanger!**


	4. Back in Time

Chapter four

Calvin ran as fast as he can.

Hobbes was right behind him.

"My aching legs…I can't go on!" Hobbes said, about to collapse.

"Hobbes, you can do it!' Calvin said.

"Keep going!"

"Yeah, well next time we're having an extended getaway, I think I'll pass!" Hobbes said.

Finally, they made it home.

Calvin and Hobbes ran upstairs to their room.

Calvin opened the closet, and got out the time machine.

"I'd love to accompany you, but I have a broken toe, so Love ya, and we'll have kisses when we get back. Buh-bye!"

Hobbes crawled under the bed.

"Hobbes get out of there!" Calvin said.

"No!" Hobbes said.

Calvin heard his mom coming upstairs.

"Hurry up, or Godzilla from the black lagoon is going to skin us alive!" Calvin said.

"Good. Maybe you'll have some common sense once in a while!" Hobbes yelled.

"I guess I'll be able to eat this salmonsandwhich all by myself then." Calvin said.

"Salmon sandwhich?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep. Fresh from the oven." Calvin said.

Hobbes crawled out from under the bed.

"GIMMIE THAT SANDWHICH!" Hobbes yelled.

Hobbes snatched the sandwhich from Calvin's hands.

Hobbes ate the salmon sandwhich slowly.

He wanted to saver it.

Calvin and Hobbes got in the time machine.

Calvin started the time machine.

There was a swirling vortex in front of Calvin and Hobbes, and they were sucked in the vortex.

Mom came in the room.

"Strange. I thought I heard someone talking up here." Mom said.

Mom went back downstairs.

She called the police.

She thought that Calvin was missing.

She's right, but little did she know that Calvin is having an adventure.

Five minutes later, Calvin and Hobbes were in Calvin's school.

Everyone except Calvin and Hobbes weren't moving.

They were frozen.

"What happened?" Hobbes asked.

"I set the time machine back to almost two hours ago." Calvin explained.

"I'm going to stop myself from throwing noodles at Mr. Spittle." Calvin climbed out of the time machine.

"What am I going to do?" Hobbes asked.

"Read a magazine or something." Calvin replied.

"I thought that you would never ask." Hobbes said.

Hobbes got out a magazine from his fur coat pocket.

"Ah, here we go." Hobbes said, reading the magazine.

Meanwhile, Calvin saw himself, standing in front of Mr. Spittle's door.

Calvin moved himself to the first grade hallway.

Now, the past Calvin is going to throw noodles at Susie.

Calvin saw himself now throwing noodles at Susie.

"CALVIN! WHY YOU...!"

Susie chased Calvin all over the school.

"HA! HA! THAT WAS A CLASSIC!" Calvin said.

Calvin went back to the time machine.

Calvin climbed back in the time machine.

He saw Hobbes reading a magazine.

Calvin snatched the magazine from Hobbes' hands.

"Hey!" Hobbes said.

Calvin looked at the cover of the magazine.

"The Hot Tiger Babes Weekly?" Calvin asked in disbelief.

"It's just for the articles." Hobbes lied.

"I don't even know you anymore!" Calvin said, and he shoved the magazine in Hobbes' face.

"Alright, so I like girl tiger, sue me." Hobbes said.

"If you like girl tiger so much, then why don't you meet one?" Calvin asked.

"Alright, I will!" Hobbes said.

"Good, and TRY NOT TO HAVE XXXXXXXXXXX WHEN YOU MEET HER!" Calvin yelled.

Try to find what that word covered in X's is, and I'll give you a...well, a virtual chocolate bar!

Hobbes gave Calvin a blank stare.

"What?" Calvin said.

Hobbes went up to Calvin and whispered something in Calvin's ear.

Calvin laughed nervously, and waved at the audience.

"Sorry about that, people." Calvin said.

Calvin quickly went up to Hobbes and said, "We really need to erase that."

"Right-o." Hobbes said.

Hobbes climbed back in the time machine.

Once again, there was a vortex in front of Calvin and Hobbes, and they were sucked in it.

**Please R&R! A virtual chocolate bar is delicious, isn't it? Maybe not, but it's allI can think of.**


	5. The last chapter

Chapter five

Calvin and Hobbes were in the supermarket.

"Where are we?" Hobbes asked.

"We're in the supermarket, Hobbes." Calvin replied.

"This is where Mom shops. Now, she's gotta be here somewhere…"

"There she is!" Hobbes said, pointing to his mom in the third aisle.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes climbed out of the time machine to see what Mom is up to.

"The third aisle is the vegetable, glop area." Calvin said.

"So that's where Mom gets her disgusting cooking from!"

"Look! She's going to pay for those!" Hobbes said.

"I don't want to watch that!" Calvin said.

"C'mon! We'll wait for her in the car!"

Calvin and Hobbes took the time machine and went inside Mom's car.

Calvin, Hobbes, and the time machine were in the back of the car.

"We REALLY need to trim this time machine!" Hobbes said.

"Yeah, it is a little big." Calvin said.

"She's coming!" Hobbes said.

"Get the cape out!"

"Right!" Calvin said, getting out the black cape.

"Cover the time machine, too!" Hobbes said.

"I'M TRYING!" Calvin said.

Finally, Calvin, Hobbes, and the time machine are visible.

Then, Mom came back from shopping.

She opened the car door and put in all the groceries in there.

Then, she sat down and started the car.

"When are we going to erase her memory?" Hobbes asked.

"Not yet. Wait until she's on the highway."

"But if you erase her memory while she's on the highway, will she still be driving the car? I mean, she won't feel a thing, right?" Hobbes asked.

"There's a 59 chance that we'll have a car accident once we zap Mom's memory about what happened, we'll have a car accident, but I'm taking that risk."

"Huh Boy." Hobbes said.

"Here we go!" Calvin said.

Calvin got out that what are we doing again 2000.

Calvin got out of the cape, and zapped mom's memory about what happened to him.

Sure, we're going back in time, but she has memory of what I did.

Trust me.

Calvin zapped Mom's forehead, because that's where her brain is, and brains contains memories.

Any questions?

Good.

Now, what do you think Calvin's Mom will…

Make the car swerve a lot, which will result in a car accident

Keep on driving

Look at the sparks on her forehead

Now, if you picked C, you're wrong.

If you picked B, then boy, you must be a lunatic to pick that answer.

The correct answer is A.

It's going to happen in 5…4…3…2…

"OW, MY EYES!" Mom said.

Mom was holding her eyes.

She wasn't even paying attention to the road.

Calvin and Hobbes are screaming, even though they are under the cape.

Mom can't hear them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**CRASH!**

The car was upside down.

Mom, Calvin and Hobbes are alright luckily.

"Let's do this the right way." Calvin said.

Calvin started the time machine, and Calvin and Hobbes went back in time.

Calvin and Hobbes are in the car in the supermarket parking lot once again.

"I see your mom." Hobbes said.

"Here's the plan." Calvin said.

"See this soda?"

"Yeah, it's orange soda." Hobbes said.

"So?"

"So, if I zap this soda with my what are we doing again 2000, and if she drinks it, she'll lose her memory on what happen to me today."

"I have a question." Hobbes said.

"If we're back in time, people who saw me in the future will remember what will happen in the future."

"Why's that?" Hobbes asked.

"It's really complicated." Calvin said.

"There's a lot of math."

"Didn't you get a 66 on your math?" Hobbes said.

"Alright, there she is." Calvin said.

Calvin zapped the soda with his invention.

He was about to jump out of the car, but Hobbes grabbed Calvin's shoulder.

"What's your problem?" Calvin asked.

"You need a disguise. You can't just walk to your mom and say 'Hi! I'm your six-year-old son, and I'm giving you soda!'"

"You're right." Calvin said.

"I see a blue trench coat in the back." Hobbes said.

Calvin went to the back of the car and grabbed the blue trench coat.

"I have glasses in my pocket." Calvin said.

"The rubber kind?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep." Calvin said, squeezing the rubber glasses.

"I have a fake black mustache in my fur coat pocket." Hobbes said.

"The black kind?" Calvin asked.

"Yep." Hobbes said, holding the fake mustache.

Hobbes put the fake mustache on Calvin's upper lip, and Calvin put on the rubber glasses.

Hobbes helped Calvin put on the blue trench coat.

"There. Now your mom won't know it's you." Hobbes said.

"I do look spiffy, do I?" Calvin said.

"You sure do!" Hobbes said.

Calvin grabbed the soda can and jumped out of the car.

Calvin walked over to mom.

"Good afternoon, miss." Calvin said in a low voice.

"Would you like to buy an orange soda?"

"Well, sure." Mom replied.

"Does it have the juicy center?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty fizzy!" Calvin said.

"No, I mean is it 100 orange juice, too?" Mom asked.

"You bet it does!" Calvin said.

"How much?" Mom said.

"Um…how about $5,000?" Calvin said.

"DEAL!" Mom said, giving Calvin $5,000 dollars.

Calvin laughed maniacally as he walked away from Mom.

Calvin jumped back in the car.

He took off the glasses, moustache, and blue trench coat.

"I can't believe she felt for it!" Calvin said, laughing.

"Can we please go back to the future?" Hobbes asked.

"I miss it."

"Me too, buddy." Calvin said.

Calvin and Hobbes climbed in the time machine.

Calvin started the time machine.

Then, there was a vortex, and Calvin was sucked in it again.

Mom was about to drink the orange soda, but there was a guy who was standing next to her.

"Can I help you?" Mom asked.

"Yes, that orange soda is really rare!" The man said.

"I'll give you $10,000 for that drink!"

"Okay." Mom said, giving the man the soda.

The man gave Mom $10,000.

The man drank the orange soda.

Two seconds later, he looked around.

"Where am I?" He said.

Then, he looked at the soda.

"But this soda is good!"

He kept right on drinking it.

Calvin and Hobbes were back to the future.

They were in their room.

"We're back!" Calvin said.

Then, the door opened.

Calvin and Hobbes saw Mom and two police man.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mom said, hugging Calvin.

"So I take it that she didn't drink the soda." Calvin said, choking.

"Soda? What soda?" Mom said.

"Um…I'm talking about the time you drank a soda on the street, and then the soda came out of your nose. Remember that?"

"No." Mom said.

"Well, soda did come out of your nose. That's why I asked that you drank any sodas today."

"Well, I did drink an orange soda. Well, I was about to until a guy gave me $10,000 dollars for the soda. I had to take the money."

The two police man left the room.

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" Mom said.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? You name it."

"Can we order pizza tonight?" Calvin asked.

"You got it!" Mom said.

"Two cheese and two pepperoni!" Calvin said.

"Mm-hmm." Mom said, getting the phone.

"Also for dessert, ice cream!" Calvin said.

"Don't push it." Mom said.

She left the room.

"Looks like it's going to be a happy ending after all, buddy." Calvin said.

"I'm not sure about that…" Hobbes said.

"Oh, and by the way, we're having noodles tomorrow." Mom said.

"Also, you're grounded for three weeks for running away."

She left the room again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Calvin screamed.

"Yep. A happy ending indeed." Hobbes said.

**THE END**

**CREDITS**

**E.G. Daily: Calvin**

**Charlie Alder: Hobbes**

**Tara Strong: Mom, Susie**

**Tom Hanks: Dad, The man**

**Jeff Bennett: Mr. Spittle**

**Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story. Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
